scoobyfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
De Sururu no Castelo
| depois= }} De Sururu no Castelo (Hassle in the Castle, originalmente) é o terceiro episódio da primeira temporada de Scooby-Doo, Cadê Você?. Premissa Depois de se perder no nevoeiro, a turma chega à Ilha Mal-Assombrada, onde encontram um fantasma sobrenatural assombrando um antigo castelo abandonado. Personagens ;Personagens Principais: *Mistério S/A **Scooby-Doo **Salsicha Rogers **Fred Jones **Daphne Blake **Velma Dinkley ;Personagem Coadjuvante: *Nenhum ;Vilão: *Fantasma *Pedra Azul, o Grande ;Outra Personagem: *Vasquez *Policial Locais *Ilha Mal-Assombrada **Castelo Vasquez ***Biblioteca ***Catacumbas Objetos *Mapa *Chave das catacumbas *''O Velho Sino'' *Sanduíche e mostarda voadores *Caramelos *Armadura *Bala de Canhão *Besta *Cabeça de manequim *Cabine que faz sumir *Caixa de serrar gente *Cartola e varinha mágicas *Flor que espirra água *Mesa de levitação *Serrote gigante *Tapete mágico *Projetor *Espelho de truque *Tesouro de Vasquez Veículos *Lancha da Mistério S/A Suspeitos Nenhum. Culpados Elenco Versão brasileira Notas/Curiosidades *Apesar de este ter sido o terceiro episódio a ser lançado, foi o segundo a ser produzido.http://web.archive.org/web/19990427022739/cartoonnetwork.com/doc/scooby/sdsb.html Sempre que a Warner Home Video lança a série a partir do primeiro episódio, sempre sai na ordem de produção (De Sururu no Castelo antes de Uma Pista para Scooby-Doo) ao invés da ordem de exibição. Claro que nada é perdido, já que não há continuidade. *Este é o primeiro episódio de Scooby-Doo, Cadê Você? a mostrar o card de título padrão da série. *Os seguintes fragmentos deste episódio podem ser vistos nas sequências de abertura e encerramento da primeira temporada: :#O braço do Fantasma tentando pegar Daphne enquanto ela escapa dele sem perceber; :#O crânio falando (indicado pelas suas órbitas oculares brilhando), embora com um close bem de perto; :#A cena em que o Fantasma fala para a turma que eles vão pagar por não terem ido embora. O fundo, no entanto, não é dentro do castelo, mas no cemitério de Que Macumba É Essa?. *Este é o primeiro episódio da série no qual a turma não encontra nenhum suspeito. De fato, ao lado de Scooby-Doo e a turma, os únicos personagens são o Fantasma/Pedra Azul e o Policial. *Este é o primeiro episódio a não aparecer a Máquina Mistério. *Rin Tin Tin e Lassie são cães famosos da primeira metade do século XX. *Pode ser uma coincidência que a armadura na armadilha de Fred se pareça com o Cavaleiro Negro do primeiro episódio. *Esse é um dos quatro episódios de Scooby-Doo, Cadê Você? (os outros três sendo Uma Pista para Scooby-Doo, De Arrepiar os Cabelos e Nos Bastidores) que foram selecionados para o VHS de 1998 de Scooby-Doo's Greatest Mysteries, sendo votado o mais popular pelos fãs. Variados *Disfarces: Scooby de humano. *Biscoitos Scooby de suborno: 3. Referências culturais *No áudio original (em inglês), depois que Salsicha agradece ao crânio por ter dito o paradeiro da turma, o crânio responde "S'alright" (tudo certo, em inglês), o que seria uma homenagem ao boneco Pedro do ventríloquo Señor Wences, famoso nos anos 50 e 60. *Fred tenta convencer Scooby a ser como Lassie, Rin Tin Tin e John Wayne; os dois primeiros eram cães famosos por estrelarem filmes e séries na primeira metade do século XX; o outro, foi um famoso ator de filmes de caubói. Adaptações *Este episódio foi adaptado em Scooby Doo... Where Are You! nº 2 da Gold Key Comics. Foi renomeado para Phantom of the Castle. *Depois que a turma decide ficar junta no final de Scooby-Doo! O Mistério Começa, uma montagem segue com uma veia similar aos clipes usados na sequência de abertura de Scooby-Doo, Cadê Você?; um deles sendo o crânio falante. Erros de animação e/ou falhas técnicas *Quando Fred é mostrado segurando o leme do barco, o voltante não foi desenhado na sua mão esquerda, somente seus dedos o estão segurando, e sua mão direita está apenas próxima ao leme. *No primeiro close da turma no barco, a saia de Velma perde seu plissado o tempo todo. Ao mesmo tempo, as manchas das costas de Scooby desaparecem, até mesmo depois de a câmera mudar para outro close mostrando apenas ele e Velma. *Quando Fred pega o mapa, ele está olhando para o verso até o close de Scooby, quando a posição do mapa é repentinamente corrigida. *Quando Salsicha está no chão depois de levar uma pancada na cabeça do vaso, as escleras de Scooby estão marrons. *A ponta da manga esquerda de Daphne enquanto ela segura a chave no close está branca em vez de violeta. *Quando a turma encontra a porta da chave, o ambiente parece diferente em duas cenas diferentes. *"Entrem no armário", disse Fred, mas o armário tem escadas e corredores dentro. *De acordo com a resolução do mistério, todos os objetos voadores são movidos por fios. Quando Fred e Daphne desenrolam o tapete mágico, por que eles não notam os fios? *A bigorna em queda produz "linhas de força" brancas, comuns em desenhos para denotar objetos se movendo. Só que estas linhas ficam na cena. *Pedra Azul usou luvas por todo o episódio, exceto quando Scooby cai nele. *A fantasia de Pedra Azul tem uma máscara separada no fim do episódio, apesar de nunca parecer no assim em qualquer outra hora. Inconsistências/erros de continuidade e/ou mancadas/esquisitices *Isto não é declarado explicitamente, mas o Fantasma seria provavelmente baseado no pirata Vasquez. *Nenhum dos ingredientes que Salsicha disse ter no sanduíche são vistos. *Salsicha agradece ao crânio por dizer "Eles foram praquele lado", embora, sem uma mão para apontar ou movimento de olhos, não há uma indicação real. *Salsicha e Scooby devem ter se sentido corajosos por um momento se eles estavam mesmo correndo atrás do Fantasma em vez de correrem pro outro lado. *Fred pergunta o que houve com Daphne apesar de poder ver claramente o alçapão se fechando. *A chave que eles encontram tem um tamanho um tanto peculiar. *Não há possibilidade de Pedra Azul ter feito uma cabeça de manequim de Salsicha para ser usada a tempo. Será que ele tem as cabeças dos outros? *Como a armadura usada na armadilha agarrou Scooby pelo colarinho? *Pedra Azul diz ter usado fios para levitar. Se isto for verdade, quem estava operando os fios? Falas Referências |série= Temporada 1 de Scooby-Doo, Cadê Você? |depois= }} Categoria:Episódios da temporada 1 de Scooby-Doo, Cadê Você?